A Deadly Obession
by Apple Tart210
Summary: Narumi has always kept to herself, no one knew the real her. Always treated like dirt to the village, she felt to prove them wrong. Along the way, faith has lead her to a certain Hyuuga, while someone else plays a danger to her life and possibly the one who understands her. NaruxNeji
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome back ladies and gentlemen to a new stor and a new pairing. Yes the topic is still Naruto but I always see the common pairings, like Naruto/Naruko with Sasuke, Gaara, Kakashi, Shikamaru, Itachi, Kiba, hell even with Shino. But I can never find a decent NejixNaruto story well at least to me.**

 **True Neji has been in harems with Naruto never as the single guy in the relationship, so I'm going to change that with this story here. So enjoy everybody. All negative slurs and comments, keep them to yourself because I won't give two flying ducks what you do.**

 **However there will be Council Bashing, Sasuke and Sakura Bashing and Village Bashing, maybe slight Kiba Bashing as well. Neji will have a few changes, just revolving around Hinata and her father. The Hyuuga Council will also have some bashing. Naruto is female in this story, and she will at least to bloodlines. The fox will/ remain male, being like a older brother for her. However for the beginnig I will jump righ into her back story, for it will be told throughout the story during certain events that take place.**

 **NO one knows that Naruto is as girl except for the following: The Hokage, Iruka, Tsume, Anko, Jiraiya, Hana and Kurenai. I will try to maintain a timeline foir Naruto, also Naruto in my story has multiple summoning contract with two different bloodlines. Her eyes will be different.**

 **On that note let the story begin. . .**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here we go guys please note that I do not own of the characters and If I did, Kakashi would be mine. Anywho please read, comment and review the please. Don't forget to favorite the story and follow. Believe it!**

 **"Demon Talking"**

 **'Demon Thoughts'**

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

* * *

Down in the streets of **Konohagakure: Hidden Leaf Village** , three students and their senpai waited in a tree, analyzing their target for their daily pay of the week. "Lone Wolf to emo, do you have visual of the target," asked the Lone Wolf. The male student growled silently to himself at his code name, "I am a Uchiha elite! I demand respect!" The Lone Wolf gave a blank stare before asking for a comfirmed sighting. "Yes I have a sighting of a red bow behind the ear, the target is affirmative. Next to speak was a kunoichi with pink hair and green eyes. "This is princess, I am south of the target within the bush below my prince." The Lone Wolf, no other than the Copy-Cat Nin himself, Kakashi Hatake sighs at the young princess, aka Sakura Haruno, with hearts in her eyes of her prince, the one and only emo Sasuke.

"Roger that princess," Kakashi nodded in her direction. "And how about you sunshine, do you have visual?" The last member, another kunoichi the unpredictable ninja, Narumi Uzu, sighs at her code giving by Kakashi.

"Hai Kakashi-sensei I am in position across from princess," she said. The team were retrieving the number one pain in the ass Tora the Cat. The three waited for the singnal, each looking for time to strike. Tora sits and waits, her tail slowly swaying from side to side, as if she's ready to strike. If you look closer, its as if she had a smirk.

"Wait for my mark..." each member tensed at his words, their eyes never leaving the cat. Tora stood on all for, as if she was too waitnig for the mark. "Now!" Once that word fill the air, the chase was on. Sakura emegred from her bush and ran straight for the cat as she took off, her tail swaying as she moves side to side, dodging Sakura hands. Narumi jumps out from behind the bush to cut the Tora off, but she charges straight towards the Genin. Using her momentum, Tora springs off the ground and uses Naru chest like a trampoline and launches into Sasuke's tree. Naru eyes following the cat as Sakura slams into her, both collasping to the ground.

"Naruto! Don't just stand there!" She nagged as she stands, dusting off her dress. Naru just sighed and put on her mask, the fake smile and goofiness the team knew. As she rubs her head, giving Sakura her fox grin,

"Sorry Sakura-chan." Tora sinckers, earning glares from Naru, just when Sasuke's hand reaches out of the shadows within the tree and grabs Tora by the collar. He jumps down follow by Kakashi. Sakura cheers in the background as Sasuke give Narumi his usual smirk. "As if this furball is a match for a elite like me, an Uchiha, while you dobe, a nobody, landed on your ass." Narumi release a puff of air lace with fustration at Sasuke as Sakura comes over, shoving Narumi to the side.

Hearts filled her eyes as she boost the pricks ego. "Nice job guys," Kakashi said as his face was down in his orange book. Tora in Sasuke's grasp as she try to claw the hand that holds her freedom, Sasuke glaring at sensei.

"Why are you praising this loser, I actually caught the cat," he yells holding out the feline in mid air. Kakashi gives his student a side glance, eyeing the clawing feline cautiously. "It was a team effort you prick," Naru stated, "Sakura and I are here to," her anger rising as Sasuke blows her off.

"And what happened? Oh...that's right, you two landed on your asses, while I don't even have a scratch." Just then, Tora sick of being manhandled, turned her body and leap at Sasuke face. He falls to the ground of shouts of pain and "Get it off me!" fills the air as Tora released hell on the pale skin. Sakura tries to help only to become a victim of Tora's fury as shreds of the kunoichi dress flutters the air. Narumi just held her gut as she tease her teammate's misery, Kakashi just sighs before pulling the furry pet of his students. 'Minato-senpai give me strength.'

"I am going to give our report for today. You three are dismissed." Then they watched their vanish in a swirl of leaves. Immediately, Sakura asked Sasuke out only to get turned down for the hundrendth time.

 **'101...'**

'Huh...'

 **'Today marks 101 time she has been shot down by the Uchiha. You'll think that she would've got a clue by now. Sometimes I wonder was going on in her head.'**

'Same. I mean passed top of our class with book knowledge plenty of book sense but she is clueless for a kunoichi...oh well no point of sitting around here.'

 **'What's the matter kit? Having a hard time with your crush?** The fox snickers only for it to transform into full blown laughter at Narumi's retching sounds. **'You jus loath being here don't you huh?'**

'You know I do. I hate that I have to dumb myself down because the Council will see me a threat and use me like a weapon. Then they already worships the Uchiha like he a God. Any jutsus I use or weapons, most likely they find someway for me to fork them over to the teme. Not only that I have to pretend I like Sakura and Sasuke we they both don't give a damn about this team. Sasuke is too full of himself and Sakura just follows him around like a puppy. I don't want to discuss this, I'm hungry.' With that Narumi heads off to eat her favorite meal. Just as she walks away, a certain emo with a 10 ft pole up his ass halts her movement.

Sasuke arms folds across his chest, being nearly two feet away from Naru face. "And where the hell are you going dobe?" The blonde **Genin** sighs as she pinches the brigde of her nose. "Oi," Sakura comes closer with her hand on her hips, "Sasuke-kun asked you a question Naruto-baka." Naru knew the two wouldn't move from her path so, reluctantly, she told them where she was heading to. Unfortunately for her, of the Year and his puppy trails right behind him.

* * *

As they approach the counter, Team 9 could be seen with Neji and TenTen sitting at the counter, while their sensei and Lee are doing push-ups? "Hi Tenten, Neji." However Neji doesn't answer but stands to walk away over towards a tree, and sit in the shade. Naru could see frowns upon his face, with a slight worry expression. 'I wonder what has him so stressed?'

"Don't worry," Tenten as she takes a bite of her pork ramen, "Neji just being Neji." Naru takes a second glance at the Hyuuga before having a seat. She orders ten bowls of miso ramen before Sakura goes on about how fating it is, but she tones out the bubblegum useless kunoichi as her mind drifts back to Neji and his worried expression.

At the end of the day, Naru returns to her home in one of the most dangerous sectors of **Konohagakure** , the **Forest of Death**. Many would question the girl sanity of why she lives here, but it was the only place she coould call home. At the age of five, she was kick from the village orphanage, the villagers chasing unto a opening in a fence that lead to forest. She settle in a cave, to hide from the bitter night as she cried herself to sleep. That night, she met the only and king of all demons **The Nine Tailed Fox Demon:** **Kyuubi.** Since then Kyuubi or Kyu taught her how to hunt and survive the forest, shortly after that, he beguin to train her as his student.

Narumi was thrilled when he acknowledge her and the potential she held, teaching her chakra control for the start, he was stunned with such a little girl having such language that will put sailor men to shame. Not bothering with that yet, Kyu trained Naru, as a gift, she recieved her first summoning scroll. Unrolling the scroll, she sees no other than a fox at the top with nine tails.

 **"This is Kitsune Summoning scroll, only your blood can activate it. Anyone else who tries, two things will happen: One, either the theft will be maul by demonic foxes or two, he/she will lose his/her hand. Since you are my vessel, despite the hatred I have for my capturing, I hav seen things done to you, not even a demon will go after a child. Anyway kit, the scroll allows you to summon low tail foxes with at least three tails. As you get older and better with your chakra control you can summon more powerful foxes like I. You have some serious talent kit, don't fail me."** That day Narumi knew she will no longer have to be frighten, she was going to show them the talent she held.


	3. Chapter 3

**So normally I wouldn't includ some events that happen in the original, however, I need a base to start the relationship between Neji nad Nar, what no other way than a 3 week mission sharing a room. ;-)**

* * *

The next morning, Naru the sun was just begun to rise, indicating it was at least six in the morning. She groans as the sun rays illuminated the cave, revealing a paradise below the surface. The sunbeams pass through the stones, displaying several shades of orange and red. Giving the illusion that the cave was on fire from the outside. The roof of the cave was a large opening that was covered in vines and twigs that form a sturdy rod with leaves at to the ends of the twigs; it was a makeshift fan. On the was wall were weapons and scrolls, her bed was made from vines, leaves, moss, and wood, the table and chairs, crafted from the trees in the forest, on the opposite of her bed sits a fire stone oven. Outside Naru placed traps just incase any shinobi or villagers try to enter.

Narumi exits the cave heading to a nearby waterfall, accompanying her was a two-tailed white fox. On his head is a blue stripe that went down his spine and split into two at the base of it's tail with a icy blue at the tips; his ears and paw too have the same icy blue tint as well. The fox was cold to the touch, a sensation that Naru came to love whenever she held the creature. The fox ran ahead as the waterfall came to view. The stream was surrounded by a barrier Kyu had her to make, along with home. True traps were placed on the outer perimeter, however; a barrier was placed at the entrance of the cave. The barrier design is to answer to her blood only or those who have permission to enter. If these rules are broken, the barrier sends out a pulse of Narumi's chakra out to seals guarding the pathway. The seals will open releasing demon foxes to attack the intruder.

* * *

Naru undress and step into the stream swimming around, the fox nesting on the edge. The water was warm, soothing her muscles as she soak in the sun rays. After a hour of soaking, she travels through the trees to her home and finally dress for another team meeting.

The fox, known as Blizzard due it coloring and cold temperatures, wraps around her neck before casting the **Genjutsu** over her, "Once again, the mask must be worn," sadness traced in every word as she stares at her reflection in the stones. Her sun kissed tan skin was now replace with that of ivory skin as smooth as silk; her hair no longer at the mid of her back but now a short and spiky mess; and finally her body no longer the curvy as it was replace with a more masculine build.

" **Think of it as this way kit, at least I don't have to release hell upon the male villagers or shinobi,"** said the Nine Tail, which receive a joyous laugh from the blonde.

"Awe, I knew you love me," she snickers heading for the training ground, the fox laying down with a small smile. After arriving, the team and Kakashi reported to the **Hokage's Tower** for another mission.

Once in the tower, the four stood before the Hiruzen Sarutobi, **The Third Hokage**. "Ohayo Hokage-sama," Kakashi greeted with a bow.

"Hi **Hokage-jiji** ," Narumi greeted enthusiastically with a wave only to a hand slap the back of her head.

"Naruto," Iruka-sensei scolds,"that's not how you greet the Hiruzen-sama!"

"Ah Iruka-nii san, did you have to hit me so hard," cries Naru as she nurses the tender spot of the back of her head. Sarutobi chuckles at the two exchanges before collecting papers into his hands and speaks,

"Team 7… your job was to retrieve Tora the cat yesterday for the **Fire Daimyo's wife, Madam Shijimi.** You three gave an excellent performance, except for the cat wounds contained after its capturing. Despite the incident you four done great...now for your next mission, a civilian would like help with…"

"I refuse to participate in these meaningless missions! As an Uchiha elite, I demand that you give me something better that test my strengths than these worthless chores you a mission," Sasuke scowls, Sakura agreeing with him as she complain about her outfits being ruin and her hair. Just as Iruka was going to scold the two, he is silenced by Hiruzen's hand.

"Sasuke, I admire your will and fire to see how far along you have come, however," Sarutobi said with a cold voice, the room dropping several degrees as he releases his **KI** at the two; Sakura fainting from the pressure while others were shaking where they stand, including the Uchiha, "please remember _boy_ that you are in my presence and that you will show me respect whenever you walk in this room. Just like you and any other civilian, shinobi, kunoichi, Councilmen, or Anbu, are _below me; I don't give a damn about your title or what it means! As far as I'm concerned, you will know your place when you step foot in my tower, is that clear Sasuke Uchiha?"_

Sasuke only glares, not giving an answer. Hiruzen, glare matching the other, he growls before releasing full **KI** at the child, bringing Sasuke to his knees as he gasps for air.

" _I asked you a question child, are we clear?"_ Sasuke gives a strangle yes before the killing intent was let up, the boy collapses to the ground as he catches his breath. "Now that we have an understanding, I have a C-ranked for you four. You can come in now," Hiruzen shouts at the door as a older man, possibly late fifties enters the room with a bottle of sake.

"Neko, fetch Team 9 for me."

"Yes Hokage-sama" says the young kunoichi in a cat mask. About three minutes later, Team 9 entered the room, as Hiruzen debriefs the mission. "This here is Tazuna, he will be the person you will be escorting tothe **Land of Waves.** He has paid for protection bandits and thieves. Tazuna, this is Team 7 and Team 9, they will be escortingyou back to your home."

Tazuna exaimes the teams before taking a qucik chug of sake and vents, "I paid for ninjas not little kids. They look like they can'ttt hit a fly, especially the funny looking blonde one." Just then Kakashi grabs, the scruff of Naru's jumpsuit as she swing a kunai violenty at the old man.

"Naruto we don't attack the cilents that's has paid for our protection," Kakashi says as he restrains the blonde while Gai-sensei yells about Naru younthful spirit for the mission followed by Lee and Tenten weapons flying across the room, silencing the two green clones. "Its going to be a long three weeks," mumbles Naru as Kyu laughs at her misery.

The next morning Naru gather her belongings, storing them in a seal, not wanting excessive weight to constrict her speed and movement. She pack other clothes and women things, when coming across another weapon seal. She couldn't remember who gave it to her, the man, for what Kyu has told her, save her life exchange she will need later in her near future. Kyu told her that on her sixth birthday she was attacked, the bones in her legs, foot, jaw, wrist and finger were shattered. Stabbed wounds covered her body, three in the left lung and one in the right. Her ribs were also broken, the villagers delivering kicks and punches as he furiously heals wound after wound. Kyu told her that she slip into a her mind state, and that's when he showed up with a gift

Naru didn't remember much but pain in her eyes and the man saying that he was a friend and to call him Shini, Kyu knew at a later time, whatever she recieve, he would have to explain the deal he took from Shini being no other than the reaper himself, **Shinigami.**

At the entrance gate, both teams waited for their teachers. Tenten greeted the three as well as Lee, Neji gave a slight nod the three, Naru being the only member to greet back. Sakura was eyeing Neji and Naru with her hands on her hip. "Why don't have backpacs like the rest of us?"

"Storage seal," Neji and Naru answered simultaneously before Naru continues, "extra weight constricts you speed and movement. Its also easier to hide valuables and to summon weapons, giving the enemy the element of surprise. I rather not die because I had a backpack of shit slowin me down." Neji and the other five stunned by the blonde's logic. "Well said Naruto," Neji complimented as the the teachers arrive with a drunk Tazuna.

Kakashi gave his famous eye smile a heads for the gate, "Let's get going shall we?" Just like that the nine were off. As they travel, Tazuna was in the middle of the group, in his line of vision was Kakashi and Sasuke; to his left was Sakura and Tenten; behind him was the green twin of hell; and to his right was the blonde and white-eyed fellow, the two quite but comfortable in their peace.


End file.
